The Wedding of the Mysterious Girl
by Eros Rose
Summary: She looked in everyway perfect as she walked up the aisle that morning holding onto her fathers arm, her white dress speckled with various coloured flowers, and her long veil hid her face making her more mysterious than ever. Short One-Shot


**This is a really short one-shot, on Nev and Lu's wedding, its a bit 'hoo-haa', a bit 'sexy' but seriously blink and you might just miss it!**

**This came to me when I heard 'Mysterious Girl' by Peter Andre and just thought 'Hey wait! Myserious girl! LUNA!' and I thought hey this could be something, and tada! **

**I've just written this now, and sat and looked over it for an hour, it's nothing special just a little something I was thinking of and it just had to be written:'-)!**

**I should probably get on with my other stories that are just sitting on my laptop but I have a serious writers block and I dont want to write anything on them because it'll probably be dead crap!:')**

**Oh and I don't own these guys or the Harry Potter books because if I did I'd never stop writing the books ever! All credit for the characters go to JK**

**Oh and thank you so much to those people who have favourited me as an author and who have favourited a few of my stories after just being here for a couple of days, you make me a very happy person! :D**

* * *

><p>She looked in everyway perfect as she walked up the aisle that morning holding onto her fathers arm, her white dress speckled with various coloured flowers, and her long veil hid her face making her more mysterious than ever, who knew whether she had that glossy gazed look upon her face or the curious look she sometimes dawned, whether she had tears in her eyes or whether she was smiling.<p>

The ceremony went well, every man and woman in the church were dabbing their eyes as both read their own vows out, talking briefly about the special times between them and leaving all them curious when the groom whispered into her ear a secret memory and she let out a bell -like laugh as though fondly remembering.

The speeches after the ceremony were also emotional, the groom spoke about his parents and the bride spoke about her mother, but soon spirits were lifted as music started to play, the couple had chosen an array of muggle songs to dance to, or rather they had brought in a wizard DJ who specialised in muggle songs.

The first dance between them had everyone watching, for Neville it was quite embarrassing due to his over-sized feet but to Luna it meant the world that it wasn't entirely perfect, she held his gaze and let tears spill from her eyes as Neville gave her that special smile, the one that was crooked and made the corner of his eyes crinkle, the one that was meant just for her and he held her closely, he seemed calm and cool but his heartbeat was telling a different story, Luna could feel it jumping through his robes but she was sure hers was doing the exact same

After the first intimate dance everybody was dancing and laughing and having the time of their lives. Every so often people would come up the newlyweds and congratulate them, they'd smile and thank them for coming to their wedding.

After sitting down for a while and talking to the guests that came up to them Neville heard a familiar song, one that he requested the DJ play, and he took hold of Luna's hand and led her to the small dance floor which was filled with a cluster of familiar faces. Neville held Luna close to him and sang in a whisper the words of the muggle song that was playing, into her ear;

'_Oh oh oh - mysterious girl_

_I wanna get close to you_

_Oh oh oh - mysterious girl_

_Move your body close to mine'_

The bride blushed furiously and whispered back

'Did you plan to dance to this Neville Longbottom?' she asked with a smile

He held firmly onto her hips and swayed them to the beat, keeping her close to him and looking deeply into her eyes, his eyes filled with desire,

'Maybe I did Mrs Longbottom' he grinned at her and didn't seem at all embarrassed, well why should he, she was his wife now after all he may as well tell her how much he lusted to be oh so very close.

She planted her plump cherry coloured lips onto his dry lips, whispering as she pulled away

'Mrs Longbottom…' she smiled gracefully and stretched out of his hands spinning and laughing, making up moves for the pair of them to follow.

She pulled herself back into him after the song had finished and seductively whispered in her dreamy tone,

'Tonight may be your lucky night Mr Lovegood'

With that she took his hand and unnoticeably the bride and groom slipped out of their own wedding.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please!<br>(I know this isn't really like the others I've written and its a bit cheesey and its not really my usual thing but still!:P)


End file.
